Otaku Smut
by Willow1871
Summary: First off let me say I don't own any of the following characters. Ok now that that's out of the way let me explain this "Story" Yes the category says it's a crossover however it is not, these are just the first two stories to be published. No this "Story" is a dumping ground for all my other Anime Smut that does not fit in the other Smut stories I have. Hope you enjoy. R&R please.
1. FMA

FMA This happens after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa. Following the original FMA

Winry's P.O.V.

I lay awake in the dark gripping my blanket tightly trying to keep the memories at bay. I will not lose it today, I've been doing better, I will not cry. But the silence of the house reminds me that I am alone and have been for a while.

My head starts to think about things that I know are only going to end with me crying. Shortly after I had witnessed Alphonse and Edward travel back to the other world, I traveled home only to find Grandmother sick and in bed. I did everything I could do for her but in the end there was nothing I could do.

Now, a year later, with Grandmother gone and the feeling that I will never again see my best friends weighing heavy on my heart, I don't know what else to do but try and make it one day at a time. Today was going to be a bad day.

Despite the warm spring sun peeking through my window, I feel anything but cheery. I throw the blanket off of my limp body and lay there yet again trying to convince myself that I need to get out of bed. I still have clients that need work done on their automail. One leg at a time I push myself up into a sitting position, closing my eyes and wishing, like I do every morning, for life to be as it was and hoping that when I opened them that I would hear Grandmother and Alphonse trying to convince Edward to drink his milk at the breakfast table.

However like every morning when I open them I hear nothing, only the silence that has filled this home for to long, who was I kidding, this wasn't a home anymore, not without the people who had made it a home for me for so long.

Before I can break down and cry, I stand up, slipping on my black skirt and white tank. I pull a zip up sweater over, it's still a bit cool in the mornings, even though I knew I would be shedding it later that day.

I decide while walking down the stairs that I'm not going to open up the shop today for walk-in's. I had enough repairs on my work bench to keep me occupied, and it will give me some time to play catch up, besides I wasn't in my right mind to be dealing with people today, they would only ask if I was feeling alright or if something was bothering me and I wouldn't be able to answer them with my normal smile.

As I enter the kitchen I am again reminded that my wish didn't come true as I pass by the table where so many memories were made without giving it a second though. I make it to the stove without any tears, picking up the tea kettle and filling it with water for my morning tea. As the water is heating up I grab a cup from the cabinet, reaching past the glass Edward had chipped one morning when Al tried to force him to drink his milk. I take a tea bag from the tin Grandmother had always kept her tea in and plopped it into the cup just as the tea kettle had started to boil. The rich aroma of the tea reminding me of Grandmother. I take my cup, smelling of memories and sit down at the table, not wanting to touch it in fear that I would somehow take some mark off it it that reminded me of better times.

I sit drinking my tea, almost without looking in one direction or the other, now I understood why Ed and Al had burned their family home when there was nothing left for them there, to many memories that caused sadness.

I'm just about to finish my tea when I hear a soft knock at the door. I choose to ignore it, can't the person read? I had a closed sign on the door. I took the last sip of my tea just as another knock came, this time it was a bit louder.

"I'm closed today, You'll have to come back tomorrow for repairs."

The knock turned into a pounding on the door frame. What was with this person? Were they just going to keep pounding on my door until I answered? This better be an emergency. I think to myself as I walk the short distance to the door, anger plain in my foot steps.

I unlock the door and begin to turn the knob. "Listen unless this is an emergency..."

My words are lost when I see who is standing outside the door. My hand falls off the knob. "Edward?"

"I may be taller but I'm still me."

I take a couple steps back looking for something to lean on or maybe something too hold me up as my knees start to give in. I fall to the ground and suddenly his hands are on my shoulders.

"How?... Al... You... It's been a year." I manage to say before a river of words start to flow. "I needed you and you were gone, you left without even saying good bye. I've been all alone. How could you have been so reckless, Grandmother died, you left and I needed you."

The tears are flowing as well, hot and wet and I can't breath anymore. His hands slide to my back as he pulls me into him. I can feel one hand holding my head to his shoulder while the other rubs soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Winry, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I've... missed you... so much." I hiccup.

"I've missed you too." His voice is hot on the shell of my ear. His hands are on each side of my face pulling me back, my eyes catch his, only inches away as he puts his forehead against mine. "Winry...I-"

Without thinking I lean forward, pressing my lips to his. He kisses back, moving his lips and deepening the kiss. I can't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks again and I have to break away to catch my breath. He puts his forehead back against mine, his thumbs wiping away the wetness, one with the coldness of metal, the other with warmth. I can't hold back the tear stained smile I give him before looking to the floor.

"I love you Winry, I guess it just took me living in a different world without you to realize it."

"Idiot." I whisper before lifting my face again and pressing my lips to his once more. His hands more over my body and I suddenly feel myself being picked up. I trust him and my legs would be no good anyway as I feel the tingling of pins, signifying that they are indeed asleep. I don't even bother to open my eyes, letting my other senses memorize this moment. He smells of a strange, but good kind of smell with a hint of oil, his mouth tasting of a light mint. My hands find their way to his hair that is in a lose pony tail, it seems silkier then what I remember. I can tell by the light to dark as well as the sound of his feet on the floor that we are in the stair well.

He pulls away from the kiss needing to concentrate on the stairs. "I'm taking you back to your room, you seem like you could use a good rest, you've been through a lot and I feel like I'm to blame so I'm going to take care of you until you feel better." He says entering my room.

He sets me on the bed helping me take off my sweater and pulling the blanket back up around me. As he starts to stand up I almost start to panic when a thought comes to my mind. "Where's Alphonse?" I ask sitting up.

"He said he had somethings to do in town, and he wanted to stop by the cemetery. He'll be here later."

"So you came here without stoping?"

"Yep, straight out of the portal." His hand goes to the back of his head as he starts to blush. "I guess I could't wait to see you..." He smiles.

"Edward, will you stay with me then?"

The smile fades as he looks at me, seriousness on his face.

"It's just, I've missed you so much." my eyes start to water again.

Edward walks back over to the edge of the bed, sitting down next to me and wrapping me in his arms. "Of course I'll stay. I'll do whatever you want."

He lets go of me, kicking off his shoes and taking his jacket off. I pull back the blanket, encouraging him to really lay with me, I want to feel his warmth next to me, his skin on mine. I wanted to know he was real.

Edward's P.O.V.

I lay down next to Winry, pulling the blanket up around us. Before I can really get comfortable she's snuggling into me. I settle for my back, right arm under her neck as she lays her head on my chest. Just when I think she's about to fall asleep she lifts her head.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home." She says before kissing me again. Her hand moving from my chest to my neck, adding slight pressure as if she wants me to move. I start to lean closer to her, her hand pulls me just a bit more.

I allow her to pull me until she's on her back and I am laying on my side almost above her. Her other hand's fingers weave into my hair. Her lips part, parting mine, I feel her tongue against my bottom lip. Moving to put one arm on either side of her shoulders, I deepen the kiss pushing her tongue back into her mouth with mine. She lets out a small sound of surprise but relaxes and allows my tongue to caress hers slowly.

Her hands travel down from my face to my shoulders and down my arms, the next time I feel them they are pushing at my shirt, thumbs lightly grazing over my stomach, feeling each muscle flex as they move up. I never thought she would have this kind of effect on me, my body reacting to every touch. My heart racing as her hand rests over it.

I pull away from the kiss that has been growing more needy, and my breath comes out a bit shaky. Winry blinks up at me and I sit up on my knees, removing my shirt before returning to kissing her. Her hands move freely now without the restrictions of my shirt, her right hand resting on my shoulder. My left hand moves toward her to find her shirt has ridden up and as my fingers touch the skin of her stomach she makes a sound that makes my blood flow south, my right hand grips the sheet. She shifts under me causing my left hand to move further up her body. Her hand is on my chest pushing me up but as I start to raise she follows, keeping her lips on mine, once sitting, she breaks the kiss. As I open my eyes I see a flash of fabric and then I see her in nothing but her undergarment.

Her hands are yet again at the back of my head, pulling me to her, her lips crashing into mine a bit to hard.

I pull back, "Ow."

"Sorry." She says with a smile.

I lean in slower kissing her lightly, her hands disappear. My hands are on either side of her face and as she relaxes they fall to her shoulders. The straps of her undergarment are lose and fall as my hands travel down her arms. Once my hands are back on the bed I slowly start to lay her back down.

I can feel her hands on my sides as my chest touches hers, skin to skin, she makes another small noise and I tense up for a second, aware of the tightness in my pants. She must have read my mind, her hands move to the front of my pants and start to unbutton them. With the undoing of the last button, I pull away from her lips letting out my own sound, filled with relief as well as impatience. I move my left hand to her bare side, thumb rotating in circles as my hand moves slowly over her smooth skin. My mouth resting on her neck.

Her mouth is by my ear as she makes little noises, telling me to continue. I kiss at her neck lightly and her breathing catches in her throat, I can feel her pulse against my tongue. I feel her move under me, feel her hips shimmy against my left leg, but before I can guess what she's done, her hands are pushing at my pants that are resting just below my hips.

My mouth comes up off her neck letting out a strained groan as her hands slide down my hips pushing my pants lower. I lift myself up so she can continue pushing them as far as she can get them with her hands. She moves her left leg nudging me to move mine. I lift it and find her legs pushing my pants the rest of the way down. After a shuffle of fabric and a nervous laugh from her, both my legs are free from my pants and I can feel her legs on either side on my hips.

Fingers travel down her body, finding the silky liquid between her folds. Her breath comes out in a hot shudder against my ear. I push a bit harder onto her and the next breath comes out in a quite moan. I melt into her, lips finding her neck, licking and kissing, fingers relaxing and finding a fluid motion to make her continue the reassuring sounds.

The more I rub the louder her moans, and faster her breathing. I notice that the nub I have been stimulating is growing harder with each pass of my finger tips. I quicken the small rotations.

My lips come off her neck, moving to her ear. "Does this feel good?" I whisper, already knowing the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her.

Her hips buck slightly as she breathed out another pleasured cry. "Yes."

Calloused fingers run down my sides, I close my eyes and give her my own form of pleasured noise. The next thing I feel is one of them moving in from my hip to grasp onto me, causing me to momentarily forget what I'm doing to her as my hips move slowly, rubbing my length against her gently closed hand. As soon as I realize what I'm doing I bite my bottom lip and begin moving my fingers again.

Her breath catches yet again but this time it's different, her hips shudder to a stop, and her grip on me tightens. She starts breathing once more with a heavy rise and fall of her chest. Her other limbs start to work, both her hands pull me closer, one on my hip, the other on my now throbbing member. Her hips move also, the tip of me being coated in her wetness.

"Winry?"

"Gently."

I slowly start to push at her sliding easily into her opening. I push until I feel an end, slowly pulling back out and then sliding in again. Winry has her fingers tangled in my hair and her breathing is tense as if she's waiting for something. On the third slow thrust I come to the end again only this time, as if I have punctured through a wet piece of parchment, I plunge deeper. Winry cries out, her body stiffens, I don't dare move.

"Winry? Did I...?" I look at her and see new tears have formed in her eyes.

"I'm all right..." She breaths. "Just give me a second."

"Ok." I say.

She leans up to me and kisses me. I start to relax as her body does. She breaks the kiss, looking me in the eyes from only inches away. "I'm ok now."

I look at her not sure if she's telling me the full truth. She moves her hips and my eye sight goes black as I close my eyes. I can tell that she's still in some pain, I try and stop, halting my hips.

"Ed, please." She voice is shaking but clear.

I continue, trying to have some self control for Winry's sake, but the longer I continue the less in pain she sounds and the harder it is for me. My hands clench at the sheet below her, toes curling. Her hands are on my hips, pulling me into her a little faster with each thrust. Her hips are meeting mine and I can't help but put my forehead on hers trying to control my body.

Her hands move, fingers weaving into my hair once more, tilting my head so she can kiss me. For a moment my hips slow enjoying the kiss more then anything else. She pulls away.

"I want to be yours, I give you myself as a whole."

"Winry-"

"Just promise that you'll be around, that one day you will stay with me and not go on adventures, and we can get married and have kids of our own."

I kiss her because I want what she's offering. She knows that once I get Al his body so he too can have a future, that I will gladly be her future.

I pull back. "I promise."

She smiles and then moves in to kiss me again. I hadn't realized my hips had stopped until her hips bucked up and the sensation of her body restarted me. I started off slow, not wanting to hurt her again but as our breathing quickenes her moans of encouragement became louder. Her voice sounds so sweet as she says my name unlike any way she has said it before. She continues to whisper in my ear, words like faster, harder as well as a few I couldn't make out. I knew something was about to happen when her breathing stopped and her body tensed up almost unbearably. It only happened for a second before Winry is withering under me, loud moans escaping from her. I try to slow my hips only to be told to continue

"If I keep going..." I start to confess.

Her lips are on mine, her tongue pushing it's way into my mouth. Her hips moving to meet mine causing the thrust to be harder, she quickens the pace using her hips until I reach my breaking point. With my left arm I reach down and take her leg, pulling it until it rests in the crook of my elbow. I adjust my legs, giving them more power. My other hand reaches up to grab the head board, wood cracking under the automail.

I thrust into her and she comes off my lips with a cry of pleasure, as I continue her body begins to get tight again and I know this is it, once she orgasms I won't be able to hold back my own again. Winry's hands are at my back gripping onto me as best she can with the sheen of sweat that covers our bodies. I lean in and kiss her knowing we're both close, just one last...

Winry's fingers dig into my flesh as she moans against my mouth. I push deeply into her and release my own pleasure, the second wave of pleasure comes as my hips involuntarily thrust once more into her. I pulled back from the kiss letting my head fall to the side, to rest on her shoulder.

She's breathing just as hard in my ear as I am on her skin and our bodies have come to a stop, other then the little twitches of over used muscles. I start to relax putting her leg back down on the bed and letting go of the headboard. Her right hand searches and is only still once it's fingers have locked with my left hand. My eyes are closed and as my breathing slows I start to feel tired.

"Edward."

Winry's voice snaps me back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

I push myself up allowing my hips to rise, the sudden coldness waking me even more. She moves her leg to the side and I lay down next to her. My body fully relaxes when Winry lays her leg over the top of mine, her head on my chest, hand in mine again. I reach over and pull a sheet over us, it feels as though it weighs ten pounds, but it's a comforting weight and before I know it I'm drifting off.

Winry's P.O.V.

I can hear his heart beating in my ear and feel the rise and fall of his chest, the soreness inside me from what we had just done and still I was afraid to go to sleep. I was afraid that I would wake up and this would have all been a dream. His hand twitches and I'm reminded of its weight on mine, I move my fingers and feel the strength of his chest under my palm and finger tips. I feel the curve of his hip against my core when I move my hip causing me to close my eyes. Movement and I suddenly feel the coldness of his automail on my hip. I take a deep breath and slowly start to fall asleep wishing that this is no dream.

I hear the door downstairs open, silently cursing Ed for not locking it before coming up here and then remembering that his reason for being here was my fault. I hear the door close and muffled talking, then foot steps on the stairs. I'm to tired to answer when I hear the light knock, or react when I hear the door slowly open.

"Winry? Ed?" I hear a whisper that makes me smile knowing the voice echoed in armor. "I knew it."


	2. SAO

This takes place during SAO II. Around the time Asuna's Mother disapproves of her seeing Kirito.

Asuna's P.O.V.

I sit soaking in my bathtub thinking of how I had gotten myself into this sort of predicament.

Flashback: Standing in front of Kirigaya outside of our school after the last bell.

"Um... Kirito, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over this evening to keep me company? My family is away on business and the maid leaves at seven and I kinda don't want to be all alone." I say without looking at him, the heat of a blush burning my cheeks.

"No problem Asuna. What time should I show up?" His voice is innocent.

"Seven thirty." I say a bit surprised.

"See you then." He says with a wave as he's walking away.

End Flashback:

What was I thinking asking him to come over? I start to get nervous, calm down, it's not like we have not stayed together over night before, it had just been in game, we had done a lot of things in game that we had not done in reality. Tonight I wanted to change that. We were both of an age were we could make these kinds of decisions. But then why was I so nervous?

I had eaten a light dinner, brushed my teeth and had taken my shower, soaking in the tub I thought it would calm me down, help me think straight but all I could think about was the fact that I felt I had asked him to stay blindly, not telling him my true intentions. What if he didn't want to do that with me? What am I saying? This is Kirito the same person who fought for you even out side the virtual world. Thinking of that I felt I needed to repay him and this would be the most valuable thing I could give him.

I take a deep breath, "You can do this." I say to myself before pushing my body out of the water and wrapping a towel around me. I exit the bathroom and walk down the hall to my room, finding the white skirt and tank-top outlined in red laying on my bed. The colors comfort me and thinking that I'm back in SAO actually calms me, since thats where our virtual relationship began.

I get dressed, looking at myself in the mirror with added confidence. I brush my drying hair out and put it in it's usual style. I catch the time on my clock 6:56. I take another deep breath and leave my room, walking down the hall way and down the stairs. I take a seat on the third step from the landing, ready to wait it out. The butterflies are restless in my stomach and I turn to my memories to sooth them.

I remember feeling like this the night I taken our relationship to the next level. Unlike in Alfheim, SOA had the option of intercourse with other players. Probably because the creator knew that most of the players fighting for their lives had yet to experience it in RL and added the feature as a human right before dying. It had taken me a week after we were married to work up the courage, Kirito had never even asked, nor did he demand. But when it came down to it I told him, I was not going die without experiencing an act of love with someone I loved.

I still remember his hesitation, cautious hands, careful lips. It had been one of the best experiences of my life. That is until I realized that what was amazing in the virtual world had to be ten times better in reality.

My mind settles on that night. His hand lightly grazing over my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Heated bodied despite being naked, covered by only a thin sheet. Labored breathing despite the slow movements our bodies made. The feeling of him...

"Miss. Asuna...?"

I'm pulled back from the memory blinking my eyes and looking up at our maid.

"Sorry." I say.

"I just wanted to let you know I am done for the night, unless there is anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. Have a great night." I say giving her a smile.

"Are you sure Miss. Asuna, I hate leaving you here by yourself."

"I'll be alright, it's only one night." I reassure her without giving anything away that I had asked for someone to stay with me.

"Alright." She says heading to the door. "I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you again."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say as she closes the door.

I am left with my thought yet again, but they don't pick up where they had left off. No my memory comes back to the way I felt right before I had reached my limit. I thought that intercourse was like any other skill in the game, that you'd have too build it up to be able to experience it at it's best, but I was wrong, I don't know if it was the same for everyone who had done it but what I experienced was a mind numbing pleasure like no other.

The sound of the doorbell chimes and my memories slip away yet again. As I get up to answer the door I can feel a bit of wetness collecting between my legs and I have to take another deep breath. I answer the door with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Hey. Am I late?"

He looks so good in his black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, bike helmet under his arm. I shake my head with a smile. "Nope, you're right on time." I really didn't know if he was late or not but I didn't want to tell him that I had been spacing out for who knows how long thinking of the first time we had been together. "Come in." I say.

He walks in, I close the door and lock it, turning to look at him and leaning up against the door.

"So what do you want to do before bed?"

I feel my cheeks getting hotter. "Oh, um actually, I hate to be a fun crusher but I'm actually kind of tired and was hoping you wouldn't mind turning in early." I say, looking down to the floor.

"Thats cool, just show me where I can get ready for bed and we can turn in."

I nod, "This way." I start to walk up the stairs taking him to the bathroom closest to my room. He doesn't say anything as we walk and we soon reach the door to the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom, same side of the hall two doors down is my room, take your time." I say, turning and walking to my room.

Kirito's P.O.V.

Standing in Asuna's bathroom I have to wonder if she has secret motives for me staying. I shake my head, nope, get your head out of the gutter, she just didn't want to be alone in this big house. And as far as the wanting to turn in early... finals were coming up and we all had been studying pretty hard lately so it was a legit statement. I take my shirt off and pull out my over night bag that my helmet held. I brush my teeth before removing the rest of my clothes and taking a quick shower. Once dried off I put my sleep shorts and a t-shirt on, gather up my stuff and exit the bathroom. In the hall I walk two doors down, stopping in front of her door, should I knock or just walk in? I choose the safer of the two and knock.

Asuna's P.O.V.

I hear a quiet knock on my door. "Come in." I say.

The door opens and Kirito walks in. He's dressed in his sleep clothes, not much different then what he wore in SAO. I sit on my bed with the side table light on, in nothing but a big t-shirt and my underwear, my normal sleep clothes for this time of year. I watch him as he puts his stuff down next to my dresser and then turns to me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, I mean it's not like we haven't done it before." I say. So what if it had only been in the virtual world, it can't be much different right? Besides I had intentions of doing more then just sharing the bed.

I see a faint pink appear on his cheeks, "I... um... I guess thats not a problem."

I smile and pull back the covers to my right side, putting me closest to the wall. I could tell he was nervous but he took the first step and eventually sat down beside me on the bed. I pulled the covers over his legs and smiled at him.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome."

I start to move, reaching over him and turning out the light, then moving to get comfortable, almost deciding to forget my plan altogether and just go to sleep. I lay down on my side facing away from him as he also lays down. I can tell he's on his back, thats it, plan called off, I was not going to push myself on him.

"Asuna..."

I silently gasp, "Yes?"

"I feel I need to apologies for something."

"What's that?'

"I thought that you may have asked me here for other reasons, and for that I'm sorry."

"What other reasons would I have?" I ask turning over to look at him.

"Oh..." Even in the dark I could tell he was blushing. "Um..."

"And what if those were my reasons and then at the last minute I decided not to go through with it?" I ask.

"Then I would say that, although I would love to, you should wait until your married, thats something you should give only to your husband."

I sit up looking away from him. "Kirito, to me you are my husband."

He sits up next to me. "And you know that if I thought your parents would ever give me their blessing that I would be, for real."

"Yeah well, they may have a say as to who I marry but I want to be the one who chooses who I give myself to."

"Asuna..."

I turn to him, look him in the eyes before I feel myself leaning forward and feeling the warmth of his lips on mine. His hand is at the side of my face and my body is moving closer to his.

He breaks the kiss, and before I can open my eyes I feel movement and then coolness. I open my eyes to see Kirito standing in my room. "I should go, I'm sorry." He says before he moves to gather his things.

"Wha-were are you going?"

"Asuna, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not right."

"Are you saying that we shouldn't be together?"

"I'm saying that..."

"Do you not love me?"

"...you should save yourself for someone you can be with."

"But I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, but in reality we can't be together, we don't live in the virtual world anymore, we aren't stuck in SAO."

I feel hurt but pain soon gives away to anger. "Kirito, or should I call you Kirigaya."I see him visually flinch. "I can't believe you would stand here and tell me that we shouldn't be together! And you don't think I know what world we live in? Believe me I do, but that has not stopped me from loving you and loving who you are both in game as well as in reality."

I can tell he's angry now because I have questioned his love of me, I know he loves me. "It's not that I don't think we shouldn't be together! It's the fact that I'm not good enough, I'm not approved!"

I stand up and walk over to him, taking his face between my hands. "Screw my parents, I love you, I choose you, I've married you twice already and I'm ready to make that life real." I say.

He leans forward, resting his forehead on mine. "If they ever find out..."

"They wont." I interrupt.

His lips crash into mine, all heat and need, innocents gone. His hands are at my waist quickly making their way up and under my t-shirt to my bare back. I push away from him only to grab the bottom of my shirt, ripping it up over my head and then quickly doing the same to his.

Our lips crash into each others once more before I'm being guided back to my bed. The back of my legs hit the mattress and I sit, laying back, pulling Kirito with me. My hands push at his shorts and he breaks the kiss to pull them off before gripping the cotton of my underwear and pulling them off as well. His lips are on mine again as he adjusts our bodies better on the bed. My thighs hanging onto his hips. He pulls back from the kiss moving his lips down my jaw and to my neck, leaving hot wet kisses there before continuing down their path. His hands, one balancing him above me, the other sliding along my skin, over my stomach, up to my breast before his mouth meets it. He takes a nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue over it causing me to release a shaking breath. His hand not letting the other feel left out, thumb caressing the hardening bud.

My attention is brought back to his mouth as his teeth graze over the mound of flesh. My back arching into him. I find my hands roaming over his body, feeling what I'd only felt virtually and deciding that this was way better. I feel his hardness press against my core, letting out a gasp of air and reminding me that there was one difference in reality that was a down fall to virtual.

"Kirito..." I say his name but it comes out as a moan and not the attention getter I needed. I try again this time using something that was sure to get his attention. "Kirigaya"

He stops what he's doing and I have to hold back a whimper.

"We have to be smart about this." I say reaching over to the bed side table, opening the drawer and pulling out a foiled square wrapper, handing it to him.

"I retract my apology from earlier, my gut feeling was dead on. You did have this all planed out."

"Guilty." I smile.

He leans down and kisses me. When he pulls back he uses his teeth to open the wrapper pulling out the condom. It takes him only a second to figure out how to put it on and then his lips are back on mine. He kisses me for an extended period of time before pulling away.

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Just remember that, just because I have done this before, it was virtually and that this is still the first time for my body, so take it easy."

"Same here, I'll be as gentle as you need me to be."

He starts to position himself, the hardness pressing at my opening.

"Kirito..."

He stops.

"If I start crying, it's not that I regret it, it's just that, for a virgin female, intercourse, the first time can be painful."

"Now you're psyching me out, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd rather it be you then someone else." I say. "Just go slow."

He takes a deep breath, I pull him down and kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue with mine. I feel him push at me, I try and relax, this is Kirito, he would never hurt me. He pushes a bit more and I can feel him enter, letting out a small moan trapped between our lips. His hands at my waist again as he pushes further. I start to feel the tightness, his hand slides up my body, further in, tighter. I winch making the smallest noise of discomfort. His hand cups my breast, thumb rubbing over the nipple. I feel him start to pull back lessing the tightness, but before I can take my next breath, he pushes forward and the tightness in accompanied by a ripping pain. I have to fight back the urge to cry out as his lips leave mine, a sound coming from him that I've only heard in the SAO.

His body continues to move, his lips are at my neck breathing open mouthed kisses on my skin, his hand is massaging my breast gently, and as I'm feeling the pleasure from all the other stimulus, the pain between my legs becomes more of a tolerable ache.

His mouth kisses right under my ear and I let the first real moan ring out in the quiet of my room.

I feel his hot breath on my ear. "Asuna, you ok?" his words come out breathy.

I slowly roll my hips as I had done when we had done this in SAO. Causing him to moan. "Yes." I say as I repeat my action.

His hand moves to my hip where he helps guide my movement to better match his. My fingers weave their way into his hair raising him back up so I can kiss his lips once more.

I don't know when my body started to shake but when he pulls back from the kiss for air, my breath comes out in a shudder. His movements start to slow.

"No, don't stop." I say moaning again as I realize whats happening. I lean my head back onto the pillows, letting out another moan as Kirito licks my neck. I shudder again looking back at him.

"You're close." He says matter of fact.

I nod as another wave of pleasure passes through my body throwing my head back. His lips are on my neck again, I feel his teeth graze over the flesh as he works his way to my collar bone. His hips moving rhythmically, I can feel myself tighten around him, a grunt is both heard and felt against my skin.

"Asuna." He makes his way back up my neck in a long lick from the tip of his tongue. His hips moving a little slower, concentrating on the hard, rubbing contact between us.

I cry out with every thrust, hearing his labored breathing and little pleasured noises in my ear pushing me over the edge. I thrust my hips into him as my back arches, words lost as pleasured cries erupt from me. All my sense are lost except for feeling that pleasure.

As I start to come down from my high my brain starts working as I'm breathing in the air I need to think. I don't want this to end and I roll my hips into him asking for him to continue, his hips have not stilled but they are cautious.

"Kirito." I say it as a whisper against his ear.

His breath catches in his throat. My hands move down out of his hair and to his back, gripping at the strong back muscles that have developed.

"Faster." I moan.

I get a moan against my neck before his hips pick up the pace, his breathing quickens too. He pulls back, kissing my lips, giving me a strained grunt against my lips before he pulls away. The look in his eyes is hard to read, pleasure, concentration, trust, love. His breath is hot against my face. His hips push harder against me causing my eyes to close, a moan escaping my lips. His motion continues, when I open my eyes, his eyes are closed, brow furrowed, his breathing has changed, inhale as he pulls out, exhale as he thrust in. His thrust has changed as well, he's yet again rubbing against me, but with the same speed and strength as the previous movement and I am quickly climbing. My breathing no longer is quiet, moans come out of my mouth until I forget how to breath. I feel my body clenching down around him and it's his undoing. His voice is ragged and strained in my ear as his breathing is done in waves between the last of his thrusts.

I shudder underneath him, and he all but collapses on top of me. His breath against my neck. "Asuna, that was..."

"I know right." I laugh between breaths.

He lifts his whole body and kisses me long, and lovingly. His hips move once more and I can't help the whimper that escapes me at the loss of him. He sits on the side of the bed for a second.

"Under the side table." I say before he has to ask where the trash is.

I lay on my back, one arm up above my head on the pillows, the other laying across my stomach. He lays down next to me kissing my shoulder. His warm hand slides down my arm, taking my hand in his. I smile, eyes closed, relaxing into him as his body relaxes next to mine. Our breathing calmed, I feel movement yet again, my breathing stops but then the warmth of the covers are laid on top of me. Kirito still next to me. I turn to my side facing away from him, feeling the soreness inside me, proof of what we had done. He snuggles up against my back, nose rubbing at the back of my neck.

"I will always be yours." He whispers.

"And I yours."


End file.
